Running to the Past
by sweetsouthernbell
Summary: Katie comes back from the future looking for help from her cousin Chris. Now the question is, is she Phoebe's daughter or Paige's? And what is she hiding?
1. Running to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did the pretty a.k.a. Drew Fuller wouldn't be dead and Piper and Leo would be together. But no, neither is true.  
  
Summary: Katie comes back from the future looking for help from her cousin Chris. Now the question is, is she Phoebe's daughter or Paige's? And what is she hiding?

* * *

Chapter One: Running to the past

The wind howled down the empty street over wreckage and rubble that used to be a great city. Now, now it was just a wasteland. Useless to anyone that didn't work for him. It didn't use to be like this. Things had been better in the past until the day the Charmed Ones were killed. Then things changed. The world was no longer good. It was evil and heartless, just like him.  
  
A young woman quietly stole down the streets, heading towards the only really standing building left in San Francisco, the Halliwell Manor. It belonged to her as much as it did him and she wasn't going to let him have it that easily. Something had changed this last week. She assumed it had to do with Chris and what he was doing in the past, but whatever her cousin had done had only made things worse. Before he had been content to let her carry on, now he keep a demon on her trail at all times.  
  
It wasn't hard to pick the lock to the Halliwell Manor and slip inside to the attic. Some things were better down without magic. She didn't need the book to recite the spell. She'd help write it. Quickly, she retraced the worn chalk triquetra on the attic wall. Then stepping back she mumbled the spell, "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, / Heed the hope within my mind, / Send me back to where I'll find, / What I wish in place and time." The vortex opened, and before his demons flocked to kill her, she stepped through.  
  
The attic seemed the same with the exception that the book was there and not in his grasp. Then she realized why it was different. The sun was shining outside. She walked over to the window and gently pushed it open. The warm sunshine and slight breeze welcomed her, and she smiled. She was in the past.  
  
"Hey, who are you?"  
  
She turned around to find a woman standing in the doorway. Instantly she recognized the woman. Her Aunt Piper. "Katie's my name." She answered, "And I need to speak with Chris."  
  
Piper suddenly looked sad, "Chris isn't here."  
  
"That's ok, I'll wait." Katie said, looking for something to sit down on.  
  
Piper stopped her, "No, he's gone." Katie still looked confused, so Piper continued, "He's dead."  
  
Katie laughed unexpectedly, "He's not dead, trust me. I'd know if he was." Walking over to the book, she added, "Mind if I take a look?" Piper gestured her okay, and Katie started to thumb through the book. "Ah, here it is." Katie waved her hand and instantly a bowl with some rosemary, cypress, and yarrow root appeared. Again she waved her hand, and an atheme came to her hand. "Power of the witches rise, / Course unseen across the skies, / Come to me, I call you near, / Come to me and settle here," Katie pricked her finger and dropped some of the blood into the bowl, "Blood to blood, I summon thee, / Blood to blood, return to me."  
  
Swirling yellow lights filled the attic. Moments later as they disappeared, Chris appeared. Katie smiled smugly, while Piper looked absolutely shocked. "And you call yourself a Charmed One."

* * *

A/N: Kind of short I know, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please Review. Cookies and ice cream to those who review!


	2. Explaining some things

Disclaimer: Wait...hold on a minute...nope, guess not. For a moment there I thought I owned Charmed and Chris was alive but then, I realized I was dreaming. Dangit, oh well back to the story.

* * *

Chapter two: Explaining Some Things  
  
"But how...?" Piper asked confused.  
  
Chris looked around, realizing where he was. "I wasn't dead mom, only lost." Piper started to cry hearing Chris call her mom. Chris went to her and hugged her, assuring her that he was real. "Who figured it out?" He asked.  
  
Piper pointed to Katie, "She did."  
  
Chris looked over, "Katie?" She nodded, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a long story; actually, now that I think about it, it's short and not good." Katie said, stepping away from the book, "We've still got problems."  
  
"Piper, are you here?" Paige yelled up the stairs and suddenly Katie looked scared, "I have to go." She said suddenly, running from the attic. Chris ran after her, "I'll be right back, mom." He yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Katie, stop." He ordered, grabbing her arm. She did and let him pull her into his parents' room. "Katie what's going on?"  
  
"A lot, actually. It's him, he's..." She stopped, unsure of what to tell him, "after us, again."  
  
Chris hung his head, "I know that Katie." He was going to say something else but he noticed the diamond ring on her left hand, "What's that?"  
  
Katie looked down at it, "Ryan proposed," She said emotionlessly.  
  
"That's wonderful Katie." He didn't notice the sadness in her eyes.  
  
Katie smirked, "It was, until Wyatt killed him three days ago."  
  
Chris stopped. "Oh, Katie I didn't know. I'm so sorry."  
  
She brushed off the offered hug, "I'm fine, really." He raised an eyebrow at this but wisely choose to say nothing. Before she spoke again, the cry of a baby interrupted her. It wasn't baby Chris crying, no it was baby Wyatt. Anger boiled in her seeing the son-of-a-bitch, even as a toddler. An atheme smoked into her hand and before she could do anything with it, Piper walked in.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Piper yelled, seeing the atheme in Katie's hand. Angrily, Katie threw the atheme at the wall before orbing out. "Chris, who is she? And she can orb?"  
  
"I'll be right back," Chris answered, orbing out after Katie. He found her at the Golden Gate Bridge, where he went sometimes to think. Katie knew this and obviously had picked up the same habit.  
  
"I want him dead Chris." Katie said.  
  
Chris didn't bother to ask her how she'd sensed him orb behind her, "I know, so did I."

"You don't anymore?"  
  
He sighed, knowing almost anything would set off her temper, "He's no longer evil, so why kill him?"  
  
She spun on her heel, anger flashing in her eyes, "No longer evil? Chris, I don't know what you did, or what happened but he's worse."  
  
"Worse?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think it was possible but it apparently it is. That's why I came back, we tried it your way Chris, and your way failed. Now it's my turn." Another atheme smoked into her hand and she was about to orb when Chris grabbed her arm.  
  
"No Katie, we need to talk to the sisters, get this figured out."  
  
Katie glared at him, "Talk to the sisters? I'm through with talking, talking gets the people I love killed."  
  
"Who?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, my parents, my aunts, my uncles, my friends, my fiancé." She yelled at him.  
  
"Don't you think I know how you feel, Katie? He did the exact same thing to me, but the worst part is, he's my brother." He yelled back. Lowering his voice, he added, "Just come back to the manor, we'll talk to mom, and your mom, and the aunt and get this all sorted out."  
  
Katie smiled, remembering the nickname she and Chris had given their shared aunt. "Ok, but take this," She handed him the atheme, "And try to stop me if I try to kill someone."  
  
He laughed, "I will." Touching her arm, he orbed them back to the manor.  
  
"Chris," Piper said, her worry disappearing. The she noticed Katie and nodded curtly, "Katie."  
  
"Hey Aunt Piper."  
  
Piper stopped, "Aunt?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Katie muttered. Chris grabbed her hand for support. Chris was the only family she had, and they were more like brother and sister than cousins.  
  
"Are Paige and Phoebe here? This concerns them too." Chris said, taking the spotlight off Katie.  
  
Piper nodded, "Paige! Phoebe! Get up here!"  
  
Moments later, Paige and Phoebe appeared in the doorway of the attic. "What now, Piper?" Phoebe complained.  
  
"Mom?" Katie whispered, not taking her eyes off Paige. She thought she could do this, now she didn't.  
  
"Be strong Katie." Chris whispered reassuringly, and Katie gave him a weak smile.  
  
Piper noticed Katie whisper 'mom?' and that her newfound niece wouldn't stop watching Paige, "Chris, explain now."  
  
Chris took a deep breath, "Mom, this is Katie, your niece, she's P-,"  
  
Phoebe looked at Katie, "So you're the daughter I had the premonition about?"  
  
Katie looked confused, "What?" She didn't wait for Phoebe to answer. Phoebe meant that she thought Katie was her daughter, "Aunt Phoebe, I'm not-,"  
  
"Aunt? Why did you-?" Phoebe stopped, "You're Paige's." Katie nodded.  
  
"Me?" Paige looked confused, "But with who?" Katie didn't answer; instead she ran to Paige and hugged her. Surprise followed by a sudden rush of love for her child came over Paige and she returned the embrace. "I missed you so much, mom." Katie sobbed.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here now." Paige soothed. Whatever Katie had gone through, had to have been terrible for her to be so helpless.

"I want to show you." Katie said, remembering Paige's question. Before anyone could stop her, Katie orbed with Paige to her father's home.  
  
"Paige, what you are doing here?" Paige turned, knowing that voice. "And who are you?"  
  
Katie stopped Paige from saying anything, "My name is Katie Halliwell Mathews Montana. I'm your daughter." Richard stood shocked, not really comprehending what Katie had told him. "I'll leave you two alone." Katie said, walking into the other room . "Is she-?" Paige nodded, "So we-?" Another nod, "And she-?" Paige nodded once more, "How? When?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, she just kinda showed up." Paige admitted.  
  
"Then how do you know she's telling you the truth is 'she just showed up'?" Richard sarcastically quoted the last part.  
  
"Chris knows her," Richard stopped ranting knowing who Chris was, "And Richard, she's so...hurt."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not an empath, that's Phoebe, but I could just sense all this sadness and anger built up inside her. I think it's because of something we do-"  
  
"It's not," Katie said from behind them, "You guys are great, the best parents anyone could wish for, but..."  
  
"But what?" Paige prompted.  
  
"The same that happened to Chris, you both die when I'm seven because of Wyatt. And then..." Fresh tears came to her eyes but she brushed them off, "then this." She held up her left hand, showing them the ring Ryan had given her. "I know I'm only sixteen but things are different in the future and I loved him so much. Two days later, Wyatt killed him too, and then I came back here. I was lost without someone to help me, so I came back to get Chris and then..." Katie's voice was lost to tears, just talking about it hurt. Instinctively, Paige came over to Katie and wrapped her daughter in her arms. Richard did the same. Katie couldn't explain what it was like having both her parents there comforting her and not in the ground. 'No wonder Chris likes it here so much.' She thought.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if Katie seemed too Mary-Sue like in the first chapter. Don't worry, she gets more depth as this story continues. And just so you know, Katie isn't more powerful than Chris, at least I don't think she is. 

A/N 2: Cookies and ice cream to those who reviewed. Didn't get any cookies and ice cream? Then review!


	3. Explaining other things

Disclaimer: Still not owning Charmed but I am thinking of several ways to get Brad Kern back for killing Chris.

* * *

Chapter 3: Explaining Other Things  
  
Piper paced the attic worried. Chris assured her that Katie would never let anything happen to Paige, but she still couldn't trust the girl. "Mom, calm down, Paige'll be fine."  
  
"How can you be so sure Chris? That girl comes here for five minutes and then tries to kill Wyatt."  
  
Chris tried to think of the best thing to say, "Well, that's more of a grudge she's got against him in the future. And believe me, Katie's trustworthy."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because I grew up with her and grandpa being the only family I had. Wyatt and Melinda didn't really count." Chris realized what he had just revealed.  
  
"Who's Melinda?" Piper stopped pacing.  
  
"Maybe we better wait for Katie and Paige to get back." Chris tried to change the subject.  
  
"Christopher Halliwell, you will tell me right this instant." Piper ordered. Thankfully for Chris, Paige and Katie orbed back in before he had to answer. "Ok, they're back, tell me who Melinda is?"  
  
"You told her?" Katie asked, hearing Melinda's name.  
  
"I didn't mean to, it slipped out." Chris tried to apologize. "And maybe Phoebe should be here..."  
  
"I'm here." Phoebe announced, coming into the attic. Piper gave Chris a look telling him to tell.  
  
"Maybe you should start at the beginning." Katie offered.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Phoebe you have a daughter named Melinda, Paige you have well, Katie. Melinda's like what six months older than Katie." Katie nodded, "Everything's good for us, Phoebe lives with her husband and Melinda in their condo and everyone else still lives here at the manor; that is until Wyatt decides that he's the almighty being in the world. He tries to get the Charmed Ones on his side, but when you guys refuse, he kills you. All of you. Katie and I were upstairs when it happened and neither one of us can heal without a whitelighter's help, so..." He paused, "Katie, give me an atheme." Katie waved her hand, an atheme appearing, then telekinetically moved the atheme over to Chris. "So we used a couple of these to get your powers. We were going to need them if we were going to survive. Katie took Piper's powers, and I took Paige's and then we split Phoebe's, she got premonitions and I got empathy. Leo and Richard were already dead before we could salvage their powers.  
  
"Anyway, Melinda joined Wyatt without question but neither Katie nor I would do so. He gets mad at this because he knows without me and Katie; he'll never be as powerful as he could be-"  
  
"Why's that?" Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"It's kinda like the power of four. Right now it's two against two, so were pretty much even, and he needs at least one of us to join him and then the other is powerless."  
  
"What's the atheme do?" Paige asked.  
  
"It takes powers," Katie said before Chris, "You stab someone with it, until you get the power you want, then you stab yourself with it. That's how we saved the power of the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Chris, have you...?" Piper didn't know exactly how to word the question.  
  
"Used the atheme?" Piper nodded, "All the time. It's how you get power in the future. We mostly kill demons and take their power, but sometimes there's an occasional witch who we..."  
  
"You killed a witch?"  
  
"What, no nothing like that. We've come across witches that have been fatally wounded and taken their powers." Chris explained, calming Piper down.  
  
"Hey I heard yelling." Leo said from behind them. No one had noticed him orb in. "What's going on?"  
  
"Chris is explaining." Piper hissed in Chris's direction. Katie stood next to Paige, glaring at Leo. "That's Katie by the way, your niece from the future."  
  
Leo looked confused, "What?"  
  
"She came back looking for help. Apparently nothing's changed in the future," Paige said, smoothing some of Katie's long brown hair. 'Katie has hair just like Richard', Paige thought.  
  
"Chris, who do you think turned Wyatt?" Katie asked suddenly.  
  
"Gideon, he tried to kill Wyatt after kidnapping him, why?"  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Leo killed him." Chris said simply.  
  
"While Wyatt was there?" Katie persisted.  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
  
"Is that the Gideon that ran magic school where Aunt Piper stayed in the last months of her pregnancy?"  
  
Chris nodded, "Why?"  
  
"Think about it, in the three months or so Piper was there, Wyatt saw a whole bunch of Gideon and everyone around him thought Gideon was a good guy, the supreme of goodness. So when Leo killed Gideon, Wyatt thought Leo was killing a good guy, so that would make..."  
  
"Leo evil and Wyatt just following his father." Chris filled in for her.  
  
"Exactly," Katie answered. Suddenly she turned and threw Leo against a wall. Before he had the chance to stand up, she lifted him up with her telekinetic powers, and started to choke him. "You're the reason the future's the way it is!" She yelled at him. Everyone else stood around, too shocked to move until Piper moved forward.  
  
"Katie maybe..." She didn't finish, with her other hand, Katie lifted Piper off the ground as well but she didn't choke Piper.  
  
"Don't test me," Katie hissed, dropping Piper on the ground. Piper landed with a loud thump. Paige, Phoebe, and Chris ran to her side, "Freeze!" Katie yelled, throwing her one free hand towards them. Paige, Phoebe, Chris, and Piper all stopped what they were doing, finding that their limbs wouldn't move. Then Katie turned back to Leo, "You caused all of their deaths, your sisters-in-law, their husbands, their husbands' families, thousands of innocents, even your own wife." Katie dropped him, and unfroze the quartet behind her before leaving the room.  
  
"What was that?" Phoebe asked, helping Piper up.  
  
"Katie's got kind of a temper." Chris explained.  
  
"No, not that. That power to make us freeze."  
  
Chris looked around, "Oh that. She got it off someone."  
  
"Who?" Paige asked.  
  
"No one," Chris brushed off the subject, then he turned away from the sisters and Leo. "Katie." He said simply, watching her be orbed back into the attic.  
  
"What the? Chris." Katie looked even angrier than she had before.  
  
"We had a deal." He stated and she looked down at her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I know." She mumbled. Without much of a warning, Katie winced in pain. A look of terrible pain came over her face as she fell to her knees. The sisters thought it was Chris at first, until he too doubled over in pain.  
  
"Katie." He managed to squeak out.  
  
"I'm working on it," She squeaked back, reaching into her pocket and pulled out an amulet. "Murus adigo." Katie shouted, feeling the pain leave her. She and Chris lay on the ground, trying to catch their breath. "Did you?"  
  
Chris nodded, sitting up. He reached out his hand to Katie, helping her up. "He's getting worse."  
  
"I told you." Katie snapped.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Piper asked.  
  
"You tell her, she's your mother." Katie still sat on the ground, while Chris stood up.  
  
"Since Katie and I wouldn't join Wyatt, he cast some kind of spell so we had to hear the screams of his victims whenever he killed. And sometimes, if he tries hard enough, he can force us to feel their pain as well. This time he killed an innocent with an atheme just so Katie and I would feel the pain." Chris looked down at the ground after explaining. Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Leo just looked stunned.  
  
"Why the amulet?"  
  
"It stops the spell momentarily. Doesn't last very long though, worthless piece of crap." Katie mumbled, shoving it back into her pocket. She called it worthless every time she used it, but would refuse to go anywhere without it. "I can't hold him off anymore Chris. I need your help in the future." Katie added, finally standing up.

* * *

A/N: So, how do you like my explaination for the way the future is? Let me know in your review and there will be reviews, won't there? I've got more cookies and ice cream. 

A/N 2: Thank you so much for the great reviews! I'm glad you all like the story! And don't worry, there will be updates.


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: I've started a fund to buy Charmed but until then I'm still not owning it.

* * *

Chapter four: Memories 

"Then stay in the past." Paige said unexpectedly.  
  
"I wish, but the future will come sometime. It's only a few years before he grows up into that monster and we have to deal with this all over again." Katie smiled at her mother. "I'm gonna go downstairs and try to make some kind of a protection potion." Katie left the attic without orbing.  
  
"I'll go help." Phoebe said, walking after her niece. "Hey you," She greeted Katie with a smile, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey," was all Katie replied. She grabbed some herbs and threw them into the potion.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
Katie shook her head, "I got it." Silence ran between them for a couple of minutes before Katie spoke again. "You wanna know who I got that power from?"  
  
Phoebe nodded; she didn't even have to ask.  
  
"I got it from Melinda." Katie said simply.  
  
Phoebe's mouth feel open, "My daughter, Melinda?"  
  
"Yeah, she attacked me first. I stabbed her with the atheme. It wasn't until after she went running to Wyatt to heal her that I realized what atheme I'd used to stab her with, so I pricked my finger giving me her power."  
  
"But who's her father? She didn't get that power from me."  
  
Katie stopped what she was doing, "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not? I'm your favorite aunt aren't I?"  
  
Katie laughed, "That's what you think."  
  
Phoebe frowned, "Hey," Phoebe playfully hit Katie on her arm. "So I take you don't like Leo all that much either?" Phoebe asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I didn't really know him. Most of what I know I learned off Chris."  
  
"You and Chris are really close aren't you?"  
  
Katie smiled and nodded, "He's the one who convinced Victor to take me in and the one who taught me the basics of Wiccan, and because of Chris I met Ryan."  
  
"Who?" Katie held up her left hand showing Phoebe the ring. "You're engaged."  
  
"Was." Phoebe gave Katie a weird look telling her to continue, "Wyatt killed him three days ago." Katie looked down in an effort to conceal her tears.  
  
"Three days? Honey, you need time to grieve and..."  
  
"No I don't." Katie snapped, "What I need is for Wyatt to be stopped and so help me if that means killing toddler Wyatt, I'll do it."  
  
Phoebe looked shocked, "You would kill him as a toddler."  
  
"If that's what it takes." Katie's voice was stone cold. She meant every word she said.  
  
"Phoebe can you come up here!" Piper yelled from upstairs.  
  
"I'll be back." Phoebe promised, leaving the room.  
  
Katie worked in silence for a while until her mind pulled her into a memory...

"Katie, darling where are you?" Paige yelled, exhausted.

Katie giggled from her hiding place behind the couch. Paige heard her giggle but pretended not to notice. "Gotcha!" Paige yelled, grabbing six year old Katie from behind and swinging her into her arms. Katie giggled uncontrollably as Paige tickled her. Finally Paige stopped tickling Katie, letting Katie settle into her arms.  
  
"I missed you, mommy." Katie said in her cute little girl voice.  
  
"I know sweet, I missed you too. Next time I'm just gonna have to tell Aunt Piper to lure the demon here, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah!" Katie agreed happily, "Where's daddy?"  
  
"At magic school teaching a night class but he should be done soon."  
  
Katie frowned, slightly, "Why do both you and daddy have to be teachers? I want you here with me."  
  
Paige sighed. All the work at magic school was taking away from her time with Katie. "I know, I know but someday you'll be able to come to magic school with me and train to be a mighty witch just like Chris and Wyatt."  
  
"When?" asked Katie, excitedly.  
  
"When you're ten."  
  
"That's forever!" Katie wailed.  
  
"That's when Chris and Wyatt started going to magic school and that's when you'll start as well." Katie pretended to pout until Paige bribed her with ice cream. Instantly her face lit up with happiness. Katie munched down on her ice cream thinking of the day when she'd finally get to go to magic school. But that day would never come.

"Katie...Katie...Katie." Chris had to yell her name the last time before she snapped out of her daydream.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What do you need?"  
  
Chris gave her a weird look, "The potion, how far along are you?"  
  
Katie looked down at the boiling pot, "It's done." She reached into a drawer and pulled out two potion bottles. Before long, the bottles were full. Handing one to Chris and taking one for herself, Katie added, "Drink up."  
  
Chris made a face after gulping down the potion, "You couldn't even make it taste good could you?"  
  
Katie grinned, "Nope," He laughed. "It'll last for several hours and then the screams and pain come running back."  
  
Chris shook his head, "Come on, it's getting late and you need some sleep."

"And where Chris Perry do you propose I sleep?"  
  
"Mom made the couch for you," He said, steering her into the family room.  
  
"And where do you sleep?" She asked, suspicious that he had better accommodations than her.  
  
"On the other couch." He answered with a chuckle. Katie laughed and flopped down on the couch. "Night, Katie."  
  
"Night, Chris." She said before letting sleep claim her.  
  
"She's not telling us something." Phoebe said, plopping down on the couch in the attic.  
  
"Why are you so quick to hate my daughter?" Paige accused lightly.  
  
"I'm not, I just don't trust everything she says."  
  
"That sounds like hate to me." Paige countered.  
  
"It is not."  
  
"It is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Hey before the two of you get into a fight like a couple of two year olds," Piper interrupted, "Why don't we deal with the problem at hand?"  
  
Phoebe ignored Piper, "If she's so trustworthy Paige, explain to me how when Chris first came here he said you died when the titans attacked. How can you have children if you're dead?"  
  
Paige looked like she was about to kill Phoebe before Piper stepped in. "Enough, the both of you. Now Paige, over there," Piper pointed to one corner of the attic, "and Phoebe, over there," Piper pointed to the opposite corner. Both sisters looked shocked that Piper would order them around, "Now." Piper growled and the two sisters went to their respective corners. "And Phoebe, to answer your question, Chris lied about Paige dying. Paige was just in stone for a couple of months, nothing more."  
  
Phoebe, ashamed at acting to immature, stared down at her feet, "Who told you that?"  
  
"Chris, while we were waiting for Paige and Katie to get back. I'd let you go ask him but I'm assuming he's asleep."  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep as well," Paige offered, and Piper nodded.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. Goodnight." Phoebe said over her shoulder, leaving.  
  
"Goodnight." Paige said, orbing to her room.  
  
"Goodnight." Piper looked around the empty attic and sighed. Then headed downstairs to bed.

* * *

A/N: Soo sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was planning to but I had the Race for Life(an all night relay to help raise money for cancer research) the other night and I slept all yesterday. Again, sorry and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I made it longer just because I forgot. 

A/N 2: Reviews are welcome and greeted with ice cream and cookies and pie if you do so.


	5. Dreams that haunt

Disclaimer: Ok, so I have like 12 dollars in my buying Charmed fund. Yeah, it's gonna take a while. So until then, Brad Kern wins again.

* * *

Chaper five: Dreams that haunt 

Katie tossed and turned on the couch, trying to shake the dreams that followed with no luck.

(dream:)

Katie woke to a loud crash from downstairs. Assuming it was another demon, Katie ran out of her bed and into Chris's room. "Chris..." She whispered trying to wake him up, "Chris wake up."  
  
Her fourteen-year-old cousin woke up somewhat and looked at her like she was crazy, "Katie what are you doing here?" His voice was clouded with sleep.  
  
"Did you hear it?"  
  
"Hear what?" He mumbled, drifting back to sleep. Before sleep claimed him again, another crash came from downstairs. Instantly he was awake.  
  
"That." She answered, confirming that she too had heard the crash.  
  
"Come on," He grabbed her hand, leading her into the hallway. There they met Melinda, their other cousin. "You too, Melinda," He ordered, grabbing her hand as well. "Wait here." He ordered, leaving them at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Don't go, Chris." Katie pleaded, lunging forward.  
  
He caught her before she made any real noise, "I'm just going downstairs. I'll be right back." He promised, leaving her with Melinda.  
  
Suddenly, Katie stood up and ran to the attic. "Where are you going, Chris said to stay here?" Melinda whispered loudly after her.  
  
"I have to get something," Katie whispered back, disappearing at the attic stairs. The attic was silent and Katie didn't notice that the Book of Shadows wasn't in its usual place. Instead she ran over to a cabinet, flinging it open with a wave of her hand. Inside the cabinet was a collection of athemes. Katie grabbed a couple and ran back downstairs.  
  
It was quiet downstairs. Nothing made a sound. Melinda wasn't at the top of the stairs like she had been. "Melinda?" Katie's voice echoed throughout the hall. Carefully, Katie made her way down the stairs. Scorch marks were everywhere, covering almost everything. Of in the corner, something moved and moaned slightly from the pain. "Who's there?" Katie tried to calm her voice but it just didn't work. Whoever it was stood up and Katie breathed a sigh of relief, it was just Chris.  
  
"Katie, I told you to stay upstairs." Chris snapped and he didn't seem very happy to see her. Katie's bottom lip started to quiver as she felt tears coming on. The athemes in her hand fell to the ground and she turned to run away. "Katie, wait." He caught to her and hugged her before she even reached the stairs. "I'm sorry Katie. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
He let of her suddenly, going back for the athemes. Picking one up, he headed to a scorched body Katie couldn't recognize. Trying not to cry, Chris pricked the finger of the body with the atheme, then went back over to Katie. "Give me your hand." He ordered. She refused, and he grabbed it, sticking her palm with the atheme. It hurt for a second, then she felt a rush of power going through her. She knew what he'd done. He had taken the power from whoever that body was and given it to her. "Here," He handed her the atheme, "Go to the aunt, over there and prick her finger with it." She nodded and watched as he went over, picked up the other atheme and went to a third body doing the same thing he had done to the first. Only this time he stuck himself with the atheme instead of Katie.  
  
It didn't take long to get whatever power Chris wanted her to from Phoebe and quickly she poked her hand with the atheme. He came over and stuck the atheme into Phoebe around her heart. "What are you doing?" Katie cried.  
  
"She's dead Katie. She can't feel it." He answered, sticking himself with the atheme once again. Standing up, he grabbed her hand, "Come on." He led her in search of Leo and Richard. When the duo found their fathers, it was already too late to save any power from them. The atheme only worked on the living and newly dead.  
  
Katie ran to her father's side, "Daddy wake up. Daddy," She pleaded but nothing happened. Katie turned suddenly and ran into the living room. There she spotted Paige for the first time, "Mommy," She screamed, sitting next to Paige, "Mommy you have to wake up, Daddy needs help. Mommy." Slowly it occurred to Katie that Paige was also dead.  
  
Chris grabbed Katie from behind before she could run anywhere and held her to the spot, trying to comfort her. "It's ok Katie. Everything will be fine." He shushed her but she didn't hear him. Reaching into his pocket, Chris pulled out his cell phone and dialed some number. "Grandpa?" He said into the phone, "Can you come to the manor? It's important." Chris dropped the phone after Victor said he'd be right there and joined Katie in her tears. That was how Victor found them. Sitting on the ground, in the middle of the death scene, crying.  
  
"Come on Katie we have to go." Chris said standing the in the doorway. Katie sat at Paige's vanity playing with some of things on it. A few days had passed since that night, and now the funerals for the Charmed Ones, Leo, and Richard had arrived.

"No," She said fiercely.  
  
Chris sighed and walked into the room, "They're waiting for us." He said softly, smoothing the black dress she wore.  
  
"I don't care." She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"I know you don't but we have to go."  
  
"No we don't," She countered, staring into the vanity mirror, "If we go that means they're really gone and I don't want that."  
  
"I don't want it either." His voice cracked and she didn't miss it but choose not to say anything. "But it'll be true whether we go or not. And we have each other."  
  
She turned around and slowly got off the chair, "Promise you'll never leave me Chris." She said, throwing her arms around his waist.  
  
He returned the embrace, "Promise. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"What happened to Melinda and Wyatt?" She mumbled into his shirt.  
  
"I don't know," He lied. The longer she could go without knowing the truth the better. She didn't need to know what Wyatt had done and that Melinda helped.

(end of dream)

Katie turned again restlessly. Chris, being a light sleeper ever since that night, noticed. He knew what she was dreaming about. The dream had haunted her ever since that night and he guessed it would never go away. Blue and white orbs filled the room as Katie orbed out. Chris sat up suddenly, watching her do this. "Not again," He mumbled, reaching for his shirt.  
  
Chris orbed into Paige's room, thinking he had sensed Katie there. He was wrong or she had been there and left already. "Chris what are you doing?" Paige shouted, waking up and noticing Chris.  
  
"Looking for Katie," He answered simply.  
  
"She's not here obviously," Paige snapped, "Why are you looking for her, isn't she downstairs?"  
  
"She was," Chris admitted, "until she started sleep orbing again."  
  
"Sleep what?" Paige yelled, waking up the rest of the house.  
  
"Kinda like sleep walking, only a lot harder to control and to catch. I've done it, I'm sure you have too." Chris explained, trying to sense Katie again.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Piper yelled, opening the door. Behind her were Phoebe and Leo.  
  
"Katie's sleep orbing and I have to find her before she does anything that might expose magic." Chris answered, ready to orb again.  
  
"Chris, wait." Chris stopped and looked over at Leo. "Need any help?"  
  
Chris smiled unexpectedly, "Yeah, actually that'd be great, thanks." He and Leo orbed at the same time.  
  
Piper and Phoebe stood there staring at Paige, "What? Don't look at me. It's your son and husband that went after her."  
  
"Yeah, but she's your daughter." Piper countered.  
  
"What's sleep orbing?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know the chapter's a little short but I wanted it to just be about the dream Katie has. So yeah, hope you like and let me know. 

A/N 2: Yes, there is pie now because I love pie and pie makes people happy. Happy people review, right?


	6. I'm sorry

Disclaimer: Ok maybe the fund to buy Charmed was a bad idea. I don't think they'll sell it to me anyway. Damn you Brad Kern. You win. (still!)

* * *

Chapter six: I'm sorry 

"Anything?" Leo shook his head and Chris sighed, "It's usually easier to find her."  
  
"She may not want to be found."  
  
"That's her own damn problem. We have a deal." Chris said, trying to sense Katie again.  
  
"What deal?" Leo asked, curious.  
  
"We promised each other to look after one another, and if one got out of control, the other can do whatever necessary to stop them." Leo still looked confused, "It's complicated."  
  
Katie orbed into Richard's mansion and accidentally knocked over a vase in the process.  
  
"Katie, what are you doing here?" Richard asked, coming out of his room. Katie didn't seem to hear him, instead she just threw out her hand and blasted a painting off the wall. Richard ran forward and grabbed her hands, shaking her.  
  
Katie snapped out of her dream and looked around bewildered. "Where am I?" She asked, groggily.  
  
"At my house, Katie are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine," Katie answered putting a hand to her head. It took her a moment until she realized how she had gotten there. "Oh man, Chris is gonna kill me." She moaned.  
  
Richard was about to ask why when they heard a voice from behind, "You bet your ass I am." Chris looked furious. "What were you thinking, Katie? You could have exposed magic. We're just lucky you didn't orb into some stranger's house."  
  
"Chris, I'm sorry. You know I orb sometimes in my sleep."  
  
Chris ignored her, "You could have been arrested and then we would have had to deal with getting you out of jail and explaining to the cops how they arrested a sixteen-year-old girl who won't be born for another seven years."  
  
"Chris, just shut up." Katie snapped suddenly, "I seem to remember having to chase you down over half the globe before too, and you can't stand there and give me the third degree anymore. I'm not a child."  
  
"You can tell that to the cops when the arrest you for orbing into stranger's homes."  
  
"I think I will." She said, defiantly, ready to orb.  
  
"Katie, so help me if you orb out of here-"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, Chris. You're not my father." Katie shouted at him, then orbed out.  
  
Chris stood there stunned, realizing that Katie was right. He was trying to be a father to her. "I'm sorry she woke you up Richard, I have to go." He orbed out before Richard could say anything. Richard looked over; noticing Leo was there for the first time.  
  
"Kids," Leo said with a chuckle. Richard chuckled as well, nodding.  
  
Katie orbed into the attic and started to flip through the book furiously. Chris orbed in as well a couple seconds later. Katie pretended that she didn't see him.  
  
"Katie, we need to talk."  
  
"Leave me alone," She hissed, still looking through the book.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"This," She pointed to the spell to vanquish a warlock.  
  
Chris knew what she was going to do, "That won't work on him. He's a witch, not a warlock."  
  
Katie stopped and hit the book frustrated, "Then what will, Chris. No one can get close enough to take his powers with the atheme, and you won't let me kill him."  
  
"Because you can't Katie. He's near invincible, both as a toddler and older. And maybe we're wrong," Katie looked confused, "Maybe no one actually turns him evil, maybe it's because he had so much power that he does it on his own. Maybe it's his destiny to do what he does and it's the world's destiny to accept that."  
  
Katie stared at him, "So that's it. You're giving up? You're letting him win?"  
  
"Never," Chris replied fiercely, "I'm just saying, this may be the way the world is headed and no one can stop it but we can rebel against it."  
  
"That sounds like you're just letting him do what he wants. Like killing your fiancé, Bianca."  
  
Chris grabbed her shoulders, "Don't you ever talk about Bianca like that, Katie."  
  
Katie stared him in the eye, "Then don't stand there and tell me you're giving up."  
  
"I'm not, but that spell will never work." His tone was less harsh, and he took his hands off her shoulders. "We need to get Melinda on our side."  
  
Katie laughed, "Yeah, like that'll ever happen." She said, sarcastically. "I'm gonna go get something to eat."  
  
Chris nodded, and she went towards the door, "Katie, stop."  
  
She did, and turned back towards him, "Yeah,"  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I worry about you, and you scared me when Dad and I couldn't find you."  
  
She smiled, and nodded slightly, "It's cool, forget about it." She paused before adding, "You said 'Dad', not Leo."  
  
"I know." Chris answered, flipping through the book.  
  
"You want to explain that. Cause the last time I checked you hated his guts."  
  
Chris stopped, and looked towards her, "I don't know, things have just changed between the two of us. He actually listens to what I have to say and trusts my judgment, as much as he can."  
  
"That's great Chris. The grudge you had against him was really weighing you down."  
  
"Who said I got rid of the grudge?"  
  
Katie lifted an eyebrow at Chris's angry statement, "But you said..."  
  
"I know what I said. I said, things have changed, I didn't say I forgave him for what he did." Chris answered, resentment showing in his voice.  
  
"Chris," Katie started.  
  
"Don't Katie. Don't tell me that I have to forgive him. You don't know what's it's like to have a father that believed your evil older brother more than he did you. Had more time for half the damn world, even your cousins but never any time for you. Who would miss almost everything from school plays to you waking up in the middle of the night because of nightmares, all because he was too preoccupied to care."  
  
Katie stayed silent for a while. "You're right Chris. I don't know what it's like to have a father like that because I can barely remember my father. The only real memory I have is when we found him and Leo dead."  
  
It was Chris's turn to be quiet. "It's not the same thing Katie."  
  
"You're right, at least you can remember your father. It doesn't matter what I horrible father he was to you Chris, he is still your father. And you have to accept that fact if you're ever going to be able to be happy again."  
  
Chris looked away, and turned back to the book, "It's hard to forgive."  
  
"It's even harder to say I'm sorry." Leo said, coming into the attic behind Katie. He walked over to his son, and pushed the book away from Chris. "I'm sorry Chris. I haven't even done all that stuff you said I have yet and I already regret it. And Chris, I'm proud of you for doing what you've done to try and change the future."  
  
Chris thought about this, unable to believe his ears. His dad, actually apologizing and saying that he regretted treating his younger son like garbage and that he was proud of Chris. Chris let go of his resolve to never forgive Leo and ran into his father's arms. Silent tears fell down his checks, finally feeling loved by the one person he wanted acceptance from.  
  
Katie stood watching, and smiling. Realizing that they needed time to talk, she left them alone to go find something to eat for breakfast.

* * *

A/N: I just love Leo/Chris moments, so I just had to include this. Leo better be feeling tons of regret for treating Chris like that, especially now that poor Chris is gone. 

A/N 2: Since I got a question about Melinda turning evil like Wyatt, I'm going to explain a little. Melinda is a rebel kind of person and she trusted Wyatt more than anyone. So, it seemed like the best option for her. That and it adds to the story, don't you think? Just as a hint, more insight into Melinda is coming up in later chapters.

A/N 3: See that really pretty purple button that's screaming at you to review? Isn't it just too tempting to ignore? It's just saying, "Press me and review!" Yes, the button is talking now. I have a very wierd mind.


	7. They're here

Disclaimer: Ok, since I forgot to put this in earlier, I don't own Charmed(yet) but I do own this story and Katie and Melinda and anyone else you don't recognize(which isn't a lot). So please don't steal my story. I've spent a lot of time with it and it makes me mad when people steal from me. Ask if you want to borrow a character or part of the story. Usually I say yes, and am flattered, not angry.

* * *

Chapter seven: They're here

"Piper!" Phoebe called coming from her bedroom.  
  
Piper appeared in the doorway a couple doors down, "What?"  
  
"What are you making for breakfast, cause whatever it is, it smells great."  
  
Piper stared at Phoebe, "I'm not making breakfast."  
  
Paige came out of her room across the hall from Phoebe, "You have to be, you're the only one in the house who can cook."  
  
"Guys, I'm standing right next to you, I can't be making breakfast." Piper said, annoyed.  
  
"Who is then?" Phoebe wandered, heading downstairs. Paige and Piper shrugged, and followed. Phoebe stopped at the base of the stairs, "What if it's a demon?"  
  
"That makes us breakfast, Phoebe?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it could be like the old witch that eats people after making them fat and that's what she's doing right now." Phoebe explained and Piper and Paige bit off laughter. Phoebe gave them a look and grabbed an umbrella from the coat rack. "It's always good to have a weapon."  
  
"Honey, we're the Charmed Ones, I think we can handle whoever it is without an umbrella." Piper tried to take the umbrella from Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe pulled away, "Tell that to your son when he's fifteen." Piper looked at the ground, knowing what Phoebe meant. They were the Charmed Ones in the future and they still were killed. "Oh Piper, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"I know, but maybe you're right," Piper grabbed another umbrella. Paige rolled her eyes and did the same. Quietly, the three sisters tiptoed towards the kitchen. Paige accidentally bumped into the wall, and Piper and Phoebe jumped.  
  
"Sorry," Paige whispered as the other two turned around again. The kitchen was quiet, only the sound of something dripping came from in there.  
  
"1...2...3... now!" Phoebe yelled, running into the kitchen, umbrella high. Piper and Paige followed, then stopped running into Phoebe.  
  
"Pheebs, why'd you stop?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's why," Phoebe gestured to Katie eating what looked like waffles at the counter. She hadn't even looked up when the sisters came running into the kitchen with umbrellas as their weapons.  
  
"Katie," Paige said, lowering her umbrella.  
  
Katie looked up and almost chocked on her waffle, "What's with the umbrellas?" "Nevermind," Piper mumbled, setting hers by the back door. Phoebe and Paige did the same.  
  
"Want some?" Katie gestured to the waffles, pancakes, toast, sausage, and other breakfast food items. "I made plenty."  
  
"These are wonderful!" Phoebe exclaimed, reaching for another waffle. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"  
  
"When you live in a house with two men who can't cook worth a damn, you learn to make yourself your own food." Katie replied, taking another bite.  
  
"I can cook," Chris protested, coming in.  
  
"Yeah, cereal and maybe mac and cheese," Katie teased. Chris gave her a smirk and grabbed a piece of toast. It seemed that the fight between them had all been forgotten and forgiven. Katie wanted to ask how it went with Leo but knew Chris would only tell her when he wanted.   
  
"Delicious, as always," He commented, grabbing a couple other things. Katie smiled, and went back to her breakfast. "I've got to go check up on some stuff." Before anyone got a word in, he orbed out.  
  
"Where does he go?" Piper wondered.  
  
"I have no idea," Katie answered, "It's what he does."  
  
"So do you want to explain sleep orbing to me?" Phoebe asked. Piper glared at her and Paige jabbed her in the ribs. "What? I want to know."  
  
"It's fine," Katie interrupted Piper and Paige, "It happens a lot to whitelighters and people with whitelighter blood in them. You have a bad dream and you orb. I guess you could call it a kind of sleep walking. I only do it when I have the dream."  
  
"What dream?"  
  
"Phoebe," Piper hissed, harshly. "Shut up."  
  
Katie ignored Piper's comment, "The dream I have of that night when you all died." She looked down for a moment, then got up. "I'm gonna go wash up."  
  
"Phoebe, can you ever just shut up?" Paige asked, after Katie had left.  
  
"She seemed fine about it."  
  
"No she didn't." Paige countered, "You're just mad that my daughter turned out good and yours didn't."  
  
"Paige, take that back," Phoebe warned.  
  
"Are you gonna make me?" Paige challenged.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will..."  
  
"Enough!" Piper snapped, "Don't make me repeat last night."  
  
Phoebe and Paige went back to their breakfast, glaring daggers at each other the entire time. Piper pretended not to notice.  
  
Piper paced the length of her bedroom, checking her watch for the hundredth time. She'd called for Chris at least a half hour ago and he was ignoring her. Sighing Piper yelled, "Leo!"  
  
Seconds later, Leo orbed into their room, "Piper, is this important? Ever since I quit being an elder, they've given me an overload of charges and I'm in the middle of helping one."  
  
"You bet your ass it's important. Your son is ignoring me."  
  
Leo tried not to look annoyed, "Chris?"   
  
"No, I think it's Wyatt." Piper replied sarcastically, "Yes of course Chris."  
  
"Well, you know how he is," Leo tried to explain, then heard that familiar jingle. Looking to the ceiling, he added, "I have to go. See you later."  
  
"Bye," She sounded a little disappointed when he left. Baby Chris started to cry a little, "I'm coming." Walking to the nursery, she added, "At least one Chris still needs me."   
  
"I hope you don't mind me borrowing some clothes."  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "Nah, Paige does it all the time. It's kinda like the same thing."  
  
Katie smiled and nodded, "You really wanted me to be your daughter, didn't you?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Phoebe looked up, and thought about the question for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I kinda did. And from what I hear, my daughter doesn't really turn out all that great."  
  
"Just cause I don't like her doesn't mean she isn't a good witch." Katie tried to make Melinda sound like a better person but failed miserably.  
  
"You don't have to make her sound like a little angel. She's obviously not." Katie was about to say something when they heard a crash from upstairs in the attic. "What in the name?" Katie grabbed Phoebe's arm and orbed them into the attic.  
  
"I heard a crash." Piper said, running into the attic, holding baby Chris.  
  
"Paige," Phoebe said suddenly. Everyone looked at Paige, covered in dust and coughing.  
  
"I'm fine," Paige coughed.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Piper asked.  
  
"I was working on a potion when this vortex looking thing opened and this two people walked through. One of them threw me into a pile of dusty stuff. I'm fine though." Paige coughed again and dusted herself off.  
  
Katie frowned, "What did the two people look like?"  
  
"Um, well, the guy had this long curly blonde hair and was kind of tall and the girl had really short black hair and was really short, why?"  
  
Katie didn't answer Paige instead she yelled, "Chris! Come here now!"  
  
"What?" Chris asked impatiently, orbing in, "I'm here. I'm here. Geez, a guy can't even go do stuff alone without someone yelling for him every five minutes." No one said anything, instead he was met with four glares. "What?"  
  
"Chris, I think Wyatt and Melinda are here, in the past." Katie said quietly.  
  
"This place is sickening." Melinda complained, again.  
  
"Shut up, Melinda. Don't make me send you back." Wyatt threatened, stopping a car and throwing out the driver. "Get in," He nodded to the car. Melinda mocked him for a couple seconds before getting in.  
  
"What are we doing here anyway? We don't need them."  
  
Wyatt stepped on the gas and the car roared off down the street. "That's what you think, my dear stupid little cousin."  
  
Melinda glared at him, "With them in the past, we don't have any threats in the future and you decide all of the sudden we have to go to the past and fetch those two."  
  
"What you fail to realize, Melinda, is that Chris and Katie are as much as a threat now in the past as they were in the future." Wyatt replied emotionless, and running a red light.  
  
"What do you plan on doing? Can you at least tell me that?" Melinda complained.  
  
"You'll see tonight at the manor." Wyatt answered with an evil looking grin. Melinda laughed with joy causing him to chuckle.

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHA! I bring back more people from future! And they do have a place in the story, so it's not just because I had a wierd need to bring people back some more.

A/N 2: Okay, to the Katie/Paige moment thing. I have a few kind of short ones so far and am planning on another but I just can't seem to place any more. But I'll work on it I swear!

A/N 3: "Press me and review!" The button's still talking and it'll forever talk until you review!


	8. Planned Attack

Disclaimer: Yay! Now I have twenty dollars in my buying Charmed fund. Ok, so it's still not anywhere close, but I'm working on it. I will own Charmed and Chris will come back and Piper and Leo will get back together for more than a night and all will be right with the world!

* * *

Chapter eight: Planned Attack 

"What? How? When?" Chris asked, trying to grasp what Katie said.  
  
"Less than five minutes ago. Mom said two people that sound like them can through the vortex and then he threw her into a pile of stuff." Katie explained.  
  
Chris shook his head, "But I took the time travel spell with me when I came back. You only know it because you practically wrote the damn thing."  
  
"It is possible to write other spells to travel through time." Phoebe chimed in.  
  
Both Chris and Katie glared at her and she shut up.  
  
"We just need to think and sort everything out." Piper started before Chris interrupted her.  
  
"Think about what? Wyatt and Melinda are in the past looking to kill Katie and me and they'll do anything to achieve that. Now, did I leave anything out?"  
  
Paige started to say something but decided against it. Piper thought about it for a moment. Phoebe just stared at the ground, seemingly trying to think. "No, I think that's everything." Paige said at last.  
  
"That's what I thought." Chris mumbled angrily.  
  
"So, do you know what you're supposed to do?"  
  
The demon nodded, "Yes, master. I am to attack the Charmed Ones and lead them away from the manor, then take them captive."  
  
"And?" Wyatt prompted.  
  
"And don't kill them or harm them in any way."  
  
Wyatt smirked, "Good demon. Now go do what you do."  
  
The demon returned the smirk and shimmered to the manor.  
  
"How is a demon attacking going to help us?" Melinda whined.  
  
"Shut up and let me work." Wyatt yelled. "You just can't let things happen. You have to know every little detail."  
  
"I'd like to know so I don't get killed in the process." Melinda snapped.  
  
"One less whining witch in the world isn't a bad thing." Wyatt hissed.  
  
Melinda narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare kill me."  
  
"No, but I'm sure Katie would jump at the chance, considering you were the one to kill her father."  
  
Melinda glared at him, "Well you killed her mother, aunts, and fiancé."  
  
"And all with good reason," Silence fell between the two before Wyatt added, "Go make yourself useful, and go to the manor and clean the witches of all their herbs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they can't make a vanquishing potion without anything to make it with," Melinda still seemed confused. "Just do what I say and the rest will reveal itself."  
  
Melinda rolled her eyes, then shimmered out.  
  
Piper paced the attic. Paige looked up from the book, "Piper, stop pacing. It's annoying."  
  
"Sorry." Piper mumbled, stopping her pacing.  
  
"Anything?" Katie asked, coming back into the attic.  
  
"If I found something, then I would tell you but I haven't." Paige muttered sarcastically.  
  
Phoebe screamed from downstairs followed by a crash. "Piper! Paige! Anyone!"  
  
Paige, Piper, and Katie exchanged confused looks before running downstairs.  
  
"Bout time," Phoebe said behind them, "Oh, look out."  
  
Piper and Katie ducked as the demon threw an energy ball their way. The demon turned to Paige, doing the same but she stopped him.  
  
"Energy ball," She commanded, watching the energy ball orb to her hand.  
  
"I'll be back for you, witches." The demon threatened, shimmering out.  
  
Paige looked at the energy ball in her hand and tossed it carelessly into a plant.  
  
"Paige!" Piper scolded.  
  
"What, would you rather I kept it?"  
  
"No," Piper answered, shaking her head.  
  
"You might want to call Leo." Katie suggested from behind them.  
  
"Why?" Piper asked.  
  
"This is why?" Phoebe answered, holding a hand to her head. Carefully, she removed her hand revealing a large cut on her forehead.  
  
"You're really lucky, Phoebe." Leo said, holding a glowing hand over her head.  
  
"Less talk, more heal." Piper commanded, hitting his arm softly.  
  
"I found it...him...whatever." Paige called, excitedly, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Good. Now read." Piper said, glancing over at Phoebe when Phoebe winced. "Be nice." She whispered to Leo.  
  
"I am." He protested, "The wound's just deep."  
  
"Okay, back to demon, yes?" Piper looked at Paige and nodded, "Says here that he's a low level bounty hunter, easily taken care of with a good potion."  
  
"That's not gonna happen," Katie said coming from the kitchen.  
  
"And why's that?" Paige asked, closing the book.  
  
"Because you need herbs and stuff to make potions and you are fresh out of everything."  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "That's not possible. I just restocked on everything, besides, you used them last night."  
  
Katie shrugged, "Well possible or not, it's true. I can go pick up some more."  
  
"Hey, I heard trouble," Chris said, orbing in.  
  
"It's a little late for that honey," Piper answered, throwing him his jacket.  
  
"What's this for?" Chris asked, holding it up.  
  
"It's cold out dear and you've been volunteered to go help Katie track down the stuff we need to the vanquishing potion."  
  
Chris still looked confused and Katie grabbed his arm, "Come on, I'll explain on the way." She orbed, taking him with her.  
  
"There," Melinda shimmered in front of Wyatt, throwing some herb bottles to the ground, "There's the last of it. Happy?"  
  
"Very." Wyatt replied.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We wait, until that stupid bounty hunter gets the Charmed Ones out of the manor."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"Stop whining, Melinda." Wyatt snapped, "And soon, if that damn demon knows what's good for him."

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I am having trouble trying to think of what to write. Call it a form of writer's block if you will, and just as a note the next chapter might be a little short as well. But they will get longer, this I am sure of. 

A/N 2: There will be more Melinda and Wyatt if you want to see him as well. I don't know why though, he doesn't seem like a very nice guy. Come on, treating his own brother like that, how can you love something like that? Maybe I'm just wierd.

A/N 3: Don't let the short chapter scare you away from pressing the talking purple button and reviewing. Maybe, if there are reviews, the next chapter will be longer. Hint, Hint.


	9. Gotcha

Disclaimer: So, how many ways do you think it is possible to torture a certain executive producer coughbrad kerncough until he gives me free reign over the show? Hmmm, very interesting.

* * *

Chapter nine: Gotcha 

"I got the bounty hunter." Paige announced, dropping the scrying string.  
  
"That's great, but we need a vanquishing potion and Chris and Katie aren't back yet." Piper contradicted, looking at where the crystal fell.  
  
"We can use this lovely spell I whipped up," Phoebe offered, ripping the page off the tablet. "It should do the trick without a potion."  
  
Piper still hesitated, "What if it doesn't?"  
  
"It will," Phoebe reassured her. "Now, let's go. Paige you do the orbing." Paige nodded her agreement, standing up. "Come on, Piper."  
  
Piper walked over to Paige and grabbed her hand, "Let's just make this quick."  
  
"We will." Phoebe promised before Paige orbed.  
  
"Did you get enough stuff?" Chris asked, orbing into the attic minutes after Paige, Phoebe, and Piper had orbed out.  
  
"What?" Katie asked, orbing in a couple seconds later, "I wanted to be prepared in...case..." She looked around the empty attic. "Where are they?"  
  
Chris shrugged, "I don't know but get to work on the potion."  
  
Katie mocked him for a second, before smiling sweetly, "Aye, aye captain."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head.  
  
"Chris can you hand me that bottle right there?" Katie asked, not looking up from the potion. Chris waved his hand absentmindedly, expecting the bottle to go to her. After a moment, she added, "Come on Chris. I can't leave the potion."  
  
"I did," He insisted, looking up from the book.  
  
"No you didn't, otherwise I would have it in my hand." She replied.  
  
"Fine," He growled, waving his hand again. Nothing happened. He frowned.  
  
"Well," She asked, finally looking up from the potion.  
  
"Try to freeze this." He said, throwing a bowl into the air.  
  
"Chris what are you-?" She threw out her hands to freeze the bowl but it didn't freeze. Instead it fell to the ground, shattering. "...doing?" She finished the sentence lamely, staring at the shattered bowl. "What's wrong with my powers?"  
  
"I don't know but mine are gone too."  
  
"I always liked that spell, didn't you Melinda?" Wyatt posed the question rhetorically, "Too bad it only lasts a few hours. Oh well, you both should be dead by then." Melinda just smiled and laughed. Chris and Katie turned around, seeing that Melinda and Wyatt had shimmered in behind them. "Nice to see you again, little brother," Wyatt said, before throwing both Chris and Katie sprawling backwards. Almost instantly, Chris got up and grabbed Katie's hand, pulling her up as well.  
  
"Come on, Katie." Chris urged. He looked over at Wyatt and Melinda, deciding whether or not to stay and fight. "Run!" He yelled at Katie, more concerned for her safety than fighting Wyatt. Katie scrambled down the stairs, Chris close behind her.  
  
"You can run, little brother and cousin, but you can't hide." Wyatt yelled after them but made no move to follow.  
  
"Why aren't you following them?" Melinda demanded, watching them disappear.  
  
"Because, they'll be back. It's how they are." Wyatt replied, smugly, looking out the window at Chris and Katie running from the manor.

()  
  
Piper looked around the empty alley, "Paige, you said he was here."  
  
"He is," Paige insisted, again. "I checked the crystal like two minutes ago. He's here."  
  
"No he's not," Phoebe answered, taking her hand off the building next to them. "I can't get anything."  
  
"Well, that's because your powers are gone, Phoebe." Paige snapped. "Well, kind of... I mean..." Paige realized what she had said and tried to make it up to Phoebe.  
  
"I know what you mean. But hey, I have to get them back sometime or else Chris and Katie wouldn't have been able to salvage them, right?" Phoebe said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah," Paige nodded.  
  
"So, now what do we do?" Piper asked, leaning against the building.  
  
"Go back to the manor, I guess and try to write a summoning spell." Phoebe answered, placing her hand on Paige's shoulder. She jumped, feeling the premonition coming on...  
  
Premonition:  
  
Katie and Chris are at the manor, covered in what look like scorch marks. Katie tries to stand up but falls to the ground again. Chris moves to do something to adult Wyatt but is thrown back into a table instead. "Now it's your turn to die, Katie dear." Wyatt says, smugly and hits her with an energy ball. She screams and is engulfed in flames.

End premonition.  
  
"Whoa..." Phoebe said, after the premonition passes.  
  
"Ok Pheebs, what the hell was that?" Piper demanded.  
  
Phoebe looked dazed for a couple of moments, "I think I have my powers back." Paige and Piper stared at her until she continued, "I saw Chris and Katie at the manor. Adult Wyatt killed them."  
  
Shock, followed by determination to stop Phoebe's premonition from coming true, Piper looked at Paige, "Come on, we have to get back." Paige nodded, grabbing both their hands and trying to orb. Nothing happened. "Paige, what's wrong with your powers?"  
  
Paige shrugged, "I don't know. I could orb a few minutes ago."  
  
"It was probably because of this, witches." The bounty hunter said behind them, holding up a written copy of the power removal spell. Before any of them had time to react, the bounty hunter threw a potion at their feet. Their eyelids dropped and they fell to the pavement, fast asleep. "Gotcha."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter and I will update tomorrow. Reviews make me happy and a happy me gives other people pie and cookies. I'm very sharing when happy. 


	10. Our Counterattack

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I'm getting lazy and can't think of anything to put here so yeah, no more wierd disclaimers for the rest of the story. Don't party too much.

Note: when you see () that means a change in location or time has lapsed. okay?

* * *

Chapter ten: Our counterattack

Katie stopped running, leaning against a large oak tree in the park. The sun was just disappearing and it became increasingly hard to see.  
  
"Katie, why'd you stop?" Chris asked, a few feet in front of her.  
  
"I'm not running any more." Katie declared.  
  
Chris looked behind her at the empty street, and nodded, "Alright. It doesn't seem like he's following us."  
  
Katie nodded and sank to the ground. Chris sighed and sat next to her. "What do you think's gonna happen to us?"  
  
"We're gonna catch our breath, and then," Chris stopped, "I'm not really sure, but I'll think of something."  
  
Katie nodded, again, resting her head on his shoulder, "I just want this to end." She mumbled.  
  
"I know," He answered, "me too."

()

Phoebe slowly woke up feeling sore all over. She mumbled incoherently, and picked up her head, looking around the small cave in the Underworld, "Where are we?"  
  
Piper looked over her shoulder, "Bout time you woke up." She answered, pulling on the ropes that tied hers, Paige's, Phoebe, and now Leo's wrists together.  
  
"Oww," Paige complained, moving as well.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe yelled, pulling on the ropes, too  
  
"Stop that." Leo ordered silencing the trio, "Fighting with each other isn't going to get us anywhere."  
  
"Fine," All three mumbled at the same time.  
  
"Did he use a spell to take our powers?" Piper asked suddenly.  
  
Paige and Phoebe thought about it, trying to remember, "Yeah, I think he did." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Low-level demons don't use spells. They can't." Paige contradicted.  
  
'That's what I thought." Piper said, leaning her head back onto Paige and Phoebe's heads. Paige, Phoebe, and Leo leaned back as well, all leaning against each other.  
  
"Now what?" Phoebe posed the question. No one answered.

()

"Wake up, Katie." Chris said softly, shaking her.  
  
She opened her eyes, slightly, "How long have we been here?"  
  
"About a half hour," He answered.  
  
Katie groaned, knowing their nightmare wasn't anywhere near being finished, and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Come on," Chris shook her again, and this time she woke up, staying awake. "We need to plan."  
  
"Plan what?" She asked, taking the offered hand and being pulled to her feet.  
  
"Our counterattack," He said, proudly.  
  
Katie stared at him after he was done explaining. "So you want to walk into the manor without our powers?" Chris nodded, "And fight Wyatt and Melinda?" He nodded, rapidly, "Without our powers?" She asked again.  
  
"Yes," Chris answered immediately, "We don't need them."  
  
"Ok, do you remember exactly who they are and what they can do?" Katie asked, thinking he had gone completely crazy.  
  
"I remember and I'm telling you we don't need our powers." Chris smiled smugly, "We just need a few good potions." He paused before adding, "From your father."  
  
Katie's eyes widened, realizing what he meant. Smiling as well, she answered, "Let's go."

()

"Phoebe, get up." Piper demanded. Phoebe almost woke up before sleep claimed her fully again. "Paige, poke her or something."  
  
"Alright," Paige kicked Phoebe in the shin.  
  
Phoebe yelped in pain, instantly awake. "Oww!" Phoebe complained, watching a bruise start to appear on her leg.  
  
"Paige, I said poke, not kick."  
  
"Well, my hands are a little busy at the moment," Paige contradicted, moving her wrists and pulling the other three's with hers. "Why'd you want me to wake her up anyway?"  
  
"Cause she's sleeping on the job." Piper answered with a smile.  
  
"Bad Phoebe, bad." Paige added, pretending to scold Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I hate the both of you and I hate you too, Leo."  
  
"Me, why?" Leo asked, trying to sound shocked, still working on undoing the ropes that bound them together.  
  
"Because you're married to one of those two," Phoebe replied.  
  
They all laughed and for a split second, they forgot about the demon.  
  
"Hey Piper,"  
  
"Yeah, Paige?"  
  
"I was thinking about what you said earlier about the demon casting a spell on us."  
  
"And you said low-level demons can't use spells." Piper added.  
  
"What if the bounty hunter didn't cast the spell? What if he's working for someone and that person cast it."  
  
"But who would he be working for?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I have no idea, any demon or warlock could hire him." Piper said.  
  
Paige narrowed her eyes in thought, "Or maybe two witches from the future named Wyatt and Melinda."  
  
Piper's eyes widened, "Leo, work faster."

()

"Thanks again, Dad." Katie picked up a handful of potions, stuffing them in her pocket. Chris was doing the same.  
  
"Anytime, just don't tell Paige. She doesn't want me doing any magic."  
  
Katie smiled and hugged him, "I won't." Richard planted a kiss on her forehead before she stepped back.  
  
"Ready?" Chris asked, finally done stuffing his pockets with potions. Katie nodded, taking one last glance at Richard.  
  
"Be careful, the both of you." Richard warned.  
  
"We will." Chris assured him.  
  
Before they left, Katie paused and added, "Don't worry, Mom grows out of her not-wanting-you-to-do-magic phase." Richard laughed and shooed her on her way.  
  
Outside the mansion, Chris stopped her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Katie looked at him in the dark, "And let you have all the fun? I don't think so Chris Perry." Chris tried not to laugh and led them back to the manor.  
  
Everything was quiet. Soft light came from the attic and some of the windows on the main level. Other than that, the manor looked abandoned.  
  
"Chris, wait." Katie grabbed his arm, keeping him from going any farther.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think happened to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige? They weren't home when we came back from herb shopping." Katie whispered.  
  
"If I know Wyatt, the bounty hunter that attacked earlier is probably working for him and it probably has them and Leo hostage." Chris glanced at the manor, "He doesn't want anyone getting in the way. He would have paid a great deal to get them out of the picture tonight." Katie nodded, knowing what he meant. Without saying anything else to each other, they made their way up the walk. The front door wasn't locked, and opened too easily in Katie's hand. Cautiously, Chris and Katie stole into the manor. They were halfway through the foyer when a voice rang out.  
  
"Well, well I was wondering when you two would come back." Melinda stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Chris made the move to leave in search of Wyatt, but stopped. Katie grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the stairs, "Go. You find him. I can take care of her." Chris nodded and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Melinda tilted her head slightly, "That's pretty cocky words for a powerless witch."  
  
"That's what you think," Katie took a potion out of her pocket and threw it at Melinda's feet. The small explosion from when it hit the ground sent Melinda flying backwards into the dining room table.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Just as a spoiler if that's what you want to call it (if you don't want the spoiler than don't read the rest of this note), the next chapter is when Katie and Melinda finally confront and yeah, some very interesting stuff happens. Okay, I'm done with spoiling the story.

A/N 2: Reviews are make me a very happy southern bell (even though I live in Colorado; it's kind of a long story) and happy southern bells update their stories faster and better. At least this southern bell does.


	11. Cat fight

* * *

Chapter eleven: Cat fight

* * *

Melinda moaned. Her head was killing her. What happened? She wondered as bits and pieces floated back to her. She remembered her stupid cousins coming back, then that witch Katie throwing something at her. Then it hit her. Katie had used a potion in place of her missing powers. Well, she was going to pay. Melinda finally stood up, dusting herself off. The dining room table under her feet was completely destroyed.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." Katie said from behind Melinda, leaning against the wall. It had only been a couple of minutes, but Katie liked to make Melinda think it was more.  
  
"You stupid witch," Melinda yelled, throwing an energy ball at Katie. Katie ducked, the fire ball going over her head and exploding on the wall.  
  
"What, you can't fight me without your powers?" Katie taunted.  
  
Melinda glared at Katie, then running tackled her. Both girls went sprawling to the ground, both trying to be the first to her feet. Melinda was the first, and she made the move to kick Katie. Katie waited on the ground until the last possible second, then reached up and grabbed Melinda's ankle, twisting it. Melinda lost her balance and fell to the ground again. Katie took the opportunity to stand up.  
  
"Chris didn't do a bad job of teaching you how to defend yourself, but it's nothing compared to Wyatt taught me." Melinda stated, quickly climbing to her feet.  
  
They stood a few feet apart, both trying to figure out what the other was planning and how to defend herself against it. Melinda was the first to move and she went back on the dare Katie gave her and fired an energy ball at Katie. Katie ducked, and Melinda chose this time to kick Katie's feet out from under her. Katie flew backwards and landed on her back. The potion bottles in Katie's pocket fell out, each one silently leaking the potion inside onto the floor.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" Melinda asked, a glint of humor in her eyes, standing over Katie.  
  
Katie lay for a couple seconds, catching her breath. Then jumped to her feet and before Melinda had time to react, punched her dead on in the face. Melinda staggered back a couple steps, tenderly touching her nose, checking for a break. It wasn't broken, but drops of blood fell from her left nostril.  
  
Melinda retaliated back kicking Katie in the shin, and then when Katie was distracted with her leg, socked her in the jaw. Katie felt the cut on her lip already beginning to form. She wiped away the blood from her lip, then shot out her arm to punch Melinda back.  
  
Melinda was quicker, moving Katie's arm out of the way with one arm, and kicking Katie in the stomach. One again, Katie found herself on the ground with Melinda standing over her.  
  
"I told you Chris was not the choice to make." Melinda said, trying to step on Katie.  
  
Katie rolled out of the way, then picked up a piece of the broken table with her hand and swinging it into Melinda's leg. Melinda stopped, feeling a splinter enter her leg through the pants she wore.  
  
Katie didn't bother with standing up this time, instead she army crawled towards the kitchen. She needed a weapon and the kitchen had plenty of knives.  
  
Melinda caught her before Katie got to the kitchen, and picked up one ankle, dragging Katie back towards the foyer. Katie twisted, so Melinda went flying over her legs and onto the ground on the other side of her. Katie wished as hard as she could that she had some form of a weapon.  
  
The large grandfather clock struck an o'clock and chimed. The chiming was the only noise filling the air. Katie felt an atheme smoke into her hand when the last chime sounded. Getting to her feet, she walked over to where Melinda stood.  
  
"Melinda, did you ever wonder who stole your power?" Melinda stared at Katie, blankly. "You know the one you had that allowed you to freeze other witches?"  
  
Melinda narrowed her eyes, "Why?"  
  
"Because it was me," Katie yelled, stabbing Melinda in the arm with the atheme. Melinda screamed in pain, feeling her powers leave her. Katie ripped out the atheme and Melinda made a wild grab for it. With a smug look on her face, Katie threw the atheme into the air, just out of the reach of Melinda. Centimeters before Melinda could grab it, Katie put out her hand and blew up the atheme. Melinda turned her attention to Katie, anger coming over her face like a dark cloud.  
  
"You little witch!" Melinda screamed.  
  
Katie summoned another atheme to her hand and lightning fast, stabbed Melinda in the heart with it.  
  
Melinda stopped, looking down at the atheme stuck in her chest. She gasped for breath but none would enter her lungs. Stumbling, Melinda fell to the ground next to the grandfather clock. Seconds later she was dead. Her limp body vanished into thin air, returning to her own time.  
  
"And damn proud," Katie spat at the spot where Melinda had died moments ago. Catching her breath, Katie made her way to the attic to help Chris. In the hallway upstairs, Katie heard a baby cry. Torn, she finally decided to see what baby Chris or baby Wyatt wanted. Quietly, she entered Piper and Leo's bedroom and stole over to the nursery. Baby Chris was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Katie reached into his crib and picked him up trying to comfort him.  
  
"Shhhhhh," Katie bounced baby Chris, finally settling him down for the most part. "How long have you two been here?" Katie asked the two babies. Reluctantly, Katie reached over to pick up baby Wyatt as well. Before she could, he orbed out of his crib. "I don't think he likes me." She said to baby Chris, who just giggled in return. "Come on, we have to go find him," She orbed after the baby, knowing he would just cause trouble wherever he went.  
  
()  
  
Piper picked up her head, seeing orbs materialize in the cave. When they cleared, Wyatt stood there, watching her. "Wyatt?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Leo asked, finally freeing their wrists, allowing Piper to run to Wyatt.  
  
"How'd he get down here?" Phoebe asked, rubbing the spot on her wrists where the rope had been.  
  
"He probably orbed," Katie announced, orbing in as well. "He's not all that fun to play with."  
  
"What is going on?" Piper asked, gesturing to Leo to take baby Chris from Katie. He did, and Katie was glad to get rid of him.  
  
"Long story," Katie proceeded to tell them what had been happening in the world above while they where M.I.A.

* * *

A/N: So do you like? Should Katie have tried to turn Melinda good instead of killing her? Or should it have gone down the way I wrote it? Let me know so I know exactly what to put in the next chapter, okay?


	12. The New Power

Chapter twelve: The New Power

* * *

"You, you killed her?" Phoebe gasped, after hearing Katie's story.  
  
"I had to; she was going to kill me." Katie shot back. "It was self defense."  
  
"Against _my_ daughter, _your_ cousin." Phoebe yelled.  
  
"She may have been related by blood, but she was not my cousin." Katie yelled back. "She deserved what was coming to her."  
  
"She deserved to die?!" Phoebe yelled, not believing what she had heard.  
  
"Yes." Katie stated firmly, "If you knew her, you would say the same thing."  
  
"Time out." Piper stepped between Katie and Phoebe, keeping them away from each other. Katie stepped back, and Phoebe did the same, reluctantly. "I don't want to have to play mediator between the two of you as well. So stop it and don't talk to each other."  
  
"It's official, we're stuck."  
  
Piper turned to Leo, keeping an eye on her sister and niece. "Still can't orb out?"  
  
"Nope, and I'm done bouncing off the wall." Paige replied before Leo, rubbing her back.  
  
"That stupid bounty hunter. He trapped us in here." Phoebe complained, still glaring at Katie. "If we had the book maybe..."  
  
"What? I didn't think we need the book to go vanquish a pathetic bounty hunter." Paige answered, knowing Phoebe had directed the statement towards her.  
  
"Fighting isn't going to help and you're waking up Chris and Wyatt." Leo whispered loudly looking to the two babies asleep on his and Piper's jackets.  
  
"What happened to big Chris anyway?" Piper asked. Everyone glanced at Katie.  
  
"What, I don't know."  
  
((Meanwhile...in the manor attic))  
  
Wyatt stood at a window, his back to the attic doorway where he knew his little brother would be coming through any second. Wyatt knew Chris was coming, he could sense it. Chris always carried all that pain, anger, and jealously with him.  
  
Chris tried not to make a sound, coming into the attic. He noticed Wyatt, and made to sneak up behind his brother. Carefully, he picked up a heavy book from a dusty table, meaning to hit Wyatt over the head with it.  
  
Wyatt turned, taking note of the book and making no move to rid Chris of it. Chris froze, fear creeping up the back of his neck. "Doing a little summer reading, Chris?" Wyatt asked a cocky tone in his voice. "You know, if someone were to walk in here, they would probably think you were going to hit me with that book and we both know you wouldn't do that." Chris, knowing he was out powered, set the book down. "Good boy, Chris."  
  
Chris looked at his older brother, realizing what Katie had meant when she said he was worse. "Wyatt, we should talk about this before..."  
  
"I'm with done talking with you, Chris. You've betrayed me before, and now you won't get away with it." An energy ball formed in Wyatt's hand, and he fired it at Chris.  
  
Chris threw a potion at it. The potion met the energy ball in air and both disappeared.  
  
"Nicely done. I didn't know you could make a potion like that."  
  
"I didn't." Chris replied, "Katie's father did."  
  
"Ah, good old Katie never lets you done, does she? I wonder if she and Melinda are having any fun." As soon as Wyatt said this, a loud crash came from downstairs. "Sounds that way to me, what about you?"  
  
"Not really," Chris answered, throwing another potion at Wyatt. The potion exploded at Wyatt's feet, sending him backwards.  
  
"That's a cute trick," Wyatt said, standing up. "But then, it doesn't compare with actual powers." Wyatt waved his arm, throwing Chris back.  
  
Chris landed in a pile of dusty old things from back when Grams was still alive. He coughed, climbing back to his feet. He reached into his pocket again, not bothering to see which potion he had pulled out and threw the vial at Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt saw the potion flying his way and waved his hand slightly. The potion veered off course and exploded on a wall. "You know, Chris that is really getting annoying."  
  
"I don't really care." Chris countered, throwing another potion.  
  
Wyatt waved his hand, bored, and again the potion missed and flew into a wall. "We could do this all night."  
  
"Okay," Chris agreed, throwing another potion again. He wasn't worried about the potions missing, he had plenty.  
  
"While we're playing this little game of yours, why don't we have a chat?" Wyatt waved his hand again, another potion went flying. "How about we talk about that stupid little whore of yours, Bianca?"  
  
Rage clouded Chris's face as he abandoned throwing potions at Wyatt and tackled him. Throwing punches at each other, the two brothers fought. Each was soon covered in cuts and bruises, until finally Wyatt pushed Chris off and stood up. "I see I've hit a nerve with you, Chris. What's the matter, watching me kill the little witch too much for you to handle?"  
  
Chris glared at Wyatt, "Don't talk about Bianca like that."  
  
"Why not? You obviously still care for the girl even though she died because of you."  
  
Chris's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I wouldn't have had to kill her if you weren't stupid enough to go back into the past to try and save me. Face it little bro, if you hadn't betrayed me, your little witch wouldn't have died. If it weren't for you, she would still be alive."  
  
"That's not true. You killed her, you did it. You're the reason Bianca's gone."  
  
Wyatt shrugged, "Maybe so, but you are all at fault for the way Katie is."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Have you not noticed? The girl is an emotional wreck. She's traumatized, a nervous bomb just waiting to go off. And if she had come with me, she wouldn't be like that."  
  
Chris shook his head, "No, she'd be just like Melinda, a whining little pest." "Melinda may whine but at least she doesn't rely on me to survive." Wyatt answered, taking a step towards Chris. Chris stepped back.  
  
The grandfather clock chimed downstairs, echoing throughout the manor. A sudden silence filled the house as the fighting downstairs stopped momentarily. Chris noticed being able to sense Katie's emotions again. His brow narrowed, as he tried to figure it out. Then he realized that Wyatt had said the spell was temporary. That meant it had worn off if he could sense Katie's emotions. With a new look of confidence, Chris turned back towards Wyatt.  
  
"Katie doesn't need me to survive but Melinda apparently needs you."   
  
Wyatt looked confused until he heard Melinda scream. Seconds later, she yelled again, then was silenced. Another crash came from the downstairs, this time waking up baby Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt felt a twinge of pain as Melinda disappeared from existence. He could feel half of his power leaving him and Chris's growing.  
  
"It seems like I have the advantage, big brother," Chris said, walking over to Wyatt. "Welcome to the new power, Wyatt. I hope you enjoy the stay." Chris was going to kill Wyatt with his bare hands, then decided not to seeing an old rusty sword in the pile of stuff he had been thrown into earlier. With a sweep of his arm, the sword lifted off the ground and drove straight into Wyatt's back. Wyatt yelled curses at Chris and Chris just stood there in front of him, a cold look in his eyes.  
  
Light began to emanate from Wyatt's dying body. He lifted a hand, seeing the light from his fingers in disbelief. This couldn't be happening to him. Not him, he was the most powerful being in the world, the universe and his meddlesome little brother managed to kill him. Wyatt yelled as the light tore through his body, exploding him in the process.  
  
Chris covered his eyes from the light when Wyatt exploded. A shock wave came out of his brother, sending Chris backwards and shattering windows. Then it was over. The light disappeared as soon as it had arrived, filling the attic in darkness. The candle that had been creating light when Chris first entered the room was out, lying on its side by the book.  
  
Chris looked at the book. It was still in its rightful place on the stand. He stood and walked over to the book, resting a hand on its thick leather binding. With a slight flick of his hand, the candle lighted, casting light over the triquetra. Chris smiled, it was over. Now where was Katie?

* * *

A/N: Okay, I got the feeling that some people didn't like how I killed Melinda and I'm going to bet that some of those same people aren't going to like what happened to Wyatt. But look at it from Chris and Katie's point of view, if they didn't kill the other two, the other two would have killed them. Also, after reading a review, I just want to add that I write all of my fics by myself unless it's posted that someone helped me. If you have a fic like mine, then great minds think alike is all I have to say.

A/N 2: Now that your done listening to me clarify some things, don't hesistate from pressing that really pretty purple button and submitting a review.


	13. We did it

Chapter thirteen: We did it

* * *

Katie yelled for Chris again and waited. He didn't come. He couldn't hear her, or Piper, or Paige, or Phoebe, or Leo. He might have whitelighter blood in him, but he could not sense when someone was yelling for him in the Underworld.  
  
"Pheebs, how far are you on that spell?" Piper asked, after checking on the two babies again.  
  
"Well that depends on which one. The one to vanquish the bounty hunter, done. The one to summon the bounty hunter, done. The one to discharm the spell on this cave so we can orb out, done."  
  
"The one to make Phoebe shut up, done." Paige teased, listening to Phoebe ramble on about the spells.  
  
"The one to make Paige disappear, not quite done, but I'm working on it." Phoebe teased back. Paige stuck her tongue out at Phoebe and Phoebe returned the gesture.  
  
"Okay, the two can fight and vanquish each other later, how about we get this over with?"  
  
"Yes, Piper." Both Phoebe and Paige mumbled. Piper shook her head and waited for Phoebe to get the spell.  
  
Leo and Katie waited by the side of cave, Leo with Wyatt and Katie with Chris, for the vanquish.  
  
Phoebe said the summoning spell, and the three sisters waited. A cloud swirled in, bringing the bounty hunter with it. It looked around, confused on how it got there. "You again," It said, noticing the sisters standing. "How'd you get free?"  
  
"It wasn't that hard, demons are just getting plain lazy these days." Paige answered.  
  
Phoebe held out the paper so Piper and Paige could read it, "Hellspawn creature of death/ Fire shall take your every breath." The three chanted. The bounty hunter exploded in a small burst of flames.  
  
"There that wasn't so hard," Phoebe announced, crumbling the spell. Everyone just watched her, waiting. "What?"  
  
"The spell so we can get out of here." Piper offered.  
  
()  
  
Chris looked around the house for the hundredth, no thousandth time and still found no sign of Katie. He refused to believe that she could have died with Melinda or something weird had happened to her. He rested on the bottom step, trying to think of where she could have gone. His head picked up, remembering that earlier he had heard his little self cry and now heard nothing. Dodging up the stairs, Chris ran into the nursery to be met with two empty cribs.  
  
"Looking for something?" Piper's voice asked from behind him. He turned around and saw her standing there with Wyatt and baby himself in her arms, smiling. "Mom, you're okay." Chris answered, giving her a hug.  
  
"Okay, hold on there sport." Piper joked, pushing him away so she could set down the babies. "I wasn't gone that long."  
  
Chris smiled, and hugged her again.  
  
"So, how'd everything go while I was gone?" Piper asked, still holding on to her son.  
  
Chris hesitated, "I think the future's safe. Wyatt's gone."  
  
Piper didn't seem upset, more like happy that her oldest son was dead. "Well, I think you had better go tell Katie that."  
  
Chris smacked his forehead, "Where is she?"  
  
"Downstairs, with Paige," Piper called after him as he ran from the room. "Your brother is very weird," She said to Wyatt picking him up. Checking that baby Chris was still asleep, she followed Chris downstairs.  
  
"Katie!" Katie looked up from the living room table to see Chris standing in the doorway, a huge grin on his face. "We did it, Katie."  
  
Katie gasped, "You mean?"  
  
"He's gone!" Chris yelled in triumph. Katie squealed and ran to his offered embrace. Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances with Leo and all three followed to foyer where the two stood.  
  
"You're not messing with me?" She asked, backing away from him.  
  
"No, he's really gone, Katie. It's over."  
  
"Not quite," Piper contradicted from behind them. "Baby Wyatt still has his powers and I was thinking about what you two said about the power sucking athemes and..."  
  
Leo walked over to her," You sure?"  
  
Piper nodded, "I don't want Wyatt turning into what Chris says he does, did." She corrected herself, remembering that adult Wyatt no longer existed. "Katie, can you?"  
  
Katie nodded immediately, "Of course," An atheme smoked into her hand, and she handed it to Leo.  
  
Leo took the atheme carefully, then poked Wyatt with it in the arm. Wyatt made a slight noise of pain and then sat there quietly while his powers were being sucked away. When he was done, Leo pulled out the atheme. Piper handed Wyatt to him, then tossed the atheme into the air. She put out her hand without hesitating and blew up the atheme.  
  
"So now what?" Phoebe asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Katie and I go back to the future." Chris announced, looking down at Katie. "We have to."  
  
Paige, Phoebe, and Piper nodded.  
  
"Wait just a little bit longer." Paige asked, "Can we at least have a meal together as a family before you go?"  
  
Chris and Katie exchanged looks, "Yeah, I think we can do that." Chris answered.

* * *

A/N: In reponse to a review, where have you read a story where Wyatt comes out on top? Who would dare kill _**MY**_ Chris? Nobody kills **_MY_ **Chris. And now you're probably thinking, didn't Gideon kill Chris in the season finale? The answer, no, because I live in a happy place called Denial. Join me. 

A/M 2: Okay, I have one more chapter planned after this so yeah, keep those reviews a' coming and I'll try to have it up by tomorrow.


	14. We're home

Chapter thirteen: We're home

* * *

"I can't wait to meet you as a little baby," Phoebe said to Katie, after giving her a hug, "Of course after I meet my own daughter."  
  
Katie smiled, "Hopefully, she won't turn out like that, right?"  
  
Phoebe returned the smile, "Yeah, but then what's the fun in raising a good child." Katie laughed, and turned to Piper.  
  
Piper stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Katie, "You take care," Piper lowered her voice, and added, "And watch out after Chris."  
  
"Hey," Chris heard what Piper said to Katie and protested before Phoebe pulled him into a hug.  
  
"You little mister, I've already met and don't like." Chris made a face at her, realizing she was kidding.  
  
Piper let go of Katie and Katie stepped over to Paige. Paige looked at her daughter, love in her eyes, "I'm gonna miss you Katie."  
  
Katie went forward and enveloped Paige in her arms, "You only have to wait for another seven years, and then I'm all yours, Mom."  
  
Paige smiled, trying not to cry. "I'll try to wait that long." Her resolve to not cry failed, and some tears fell down her cheek.  
  
Katie reached forward, brushing away the tears, "I love you, Mom." She whispered, hoarsely.  
  
"I love you too, Katie." Paige answered, holding Katie closer. "How'd I come up with the name Katie anyway?"  
  
Katie smiled, "You didn't, according to Chris, Dad did."  
  
"Okay, then how'd Richard come up with your name?"  
  
"It was his sister's name, she was killed in the conflict between his family and some other family. The conflict you helped put a stop to."  
  
Paige smiled remembering that day, "I remember."  
  
"And Mom, don't stay mad at Dad too long about him and magic, I do want to be born, you know." Katie requested.  
  
Paige laughed, "I'll do my best."  
  
"Come on, Katie," Chris laid a hand on her shoulder and reluctantly, Katie wormed her way out of Paige's arms. "A time for everything/ and everything it's place/ Return what has been moved/ Through Time and Space." The vortex opened before Katie and Chris.  
  
Katie stopped before entering the vortex, and threw her hand back freezing Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo.  
  
"Katie, what are you doing?"  
  
"I don't want to go back, Chris. We don't know what we're going back to and I like it here. My parents are here, I don't know if they will be in the future."  
  
Chris nodded, knowing what she meant, "We have to go back, Katie. This isn't our time, and the future will be better, there's no Wyatt."  
  
Katie bit back her tears, "Maybe you should give them some memory dust. All this knowledge of the future can't be helping us any."  
  
Chris reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a bag of memory dust, and blowing a handful on the frozen quartet. Satisfied, Katie grabbed Chris's hand and they both walked through the vortex.  
  
After the vortex closed, the girls and Leo unfroze. Phoebe looked around dazed, "What were we just talking about?"  
  
Paige shrugged, "I have no idea."  
  
"Hey what's this?" Piper raised her hand, revealing a folded note in her hand. "What's it say?" Phoebe asked leaning in.  
  
"Sorry about all the trouble we caused. Hopefully, the future won't be as bad, now that you've taken Wyatt's powers. Love always, Chris and Katie." Piper read from the note.  
  
"Who are Chris and Katie?" Paige asked, "Besides the Chris sleeping in his crib."  
  
"I have no idea." Piper admitted, stuffing the note into her pocket.  
  
"Maybe baby Chris can write notes." Phoebe ventured, humorously.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt it, he's only a few months old."  
  
"You're right," Paige agreed, "Children don't learn to write mysterious notes until they're at least a year old." Paige and Phoebe erupted in laughter, despite the fact that Piper was glaring at them.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll grow out of it eventually. They have to or I fear for the world." Leo reassured, coming up behind Piper. Paige and Phoebe stopped laughing and looked at Leo.  
  
Piper smiled, "And that's why he's my husband."  
  
()  
  
Chris and Katie stepped into the attic, moments after first stepping into the vortex. The sun was shining outside and the book was in its place on the stand.  
  
"Look, Paige, I'm sorry. I told Chris not to bring his friends home, especially if they are around Katie's age. But you know him, in one ear and out the other." Piper's voice floated up the stairs.  
  
Curious, Katie and Chris went to see what the fight was about.  
  
Paige sighed, "I know that, but I don't appreciate Chris's friends making out with my daughter."  
  
Chris looked at Katie, and Katie smiled innocently. Peeking around the corner, Katie froze Piper and Paige.  
  
"You can still do that?" Chris asked, following her around the corner, seeing the frozen sisters.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Katie thought about it for a moment, "Melinda and I were fighting and I got mad, summoned an atheme and took her power."  
  
"Ok, hold on, you still have all of your powers?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm assuming you do too." Katie said, "But how is it that I can remember things from this new life, like making out with Ryan and Mom catching me?"  
  
"I don't know, but I've got new memories too. Time travel perk?"  
  
Katie smiled, "Well whatever it is, I like."  
  
"Well that's great but we should probably leave those two to fighting again." Chris pointed to the still frozen Paige and Piper. Katie nodded, walking past them with Chris right behind her. Before heading down the stairs, Katie unfroze them.  
  
"Katie's a big girl," Piper countered.  
  
"I know that, Piper. I just worry about her. I don't want another Melinda in the family."  
  
Piper nodded, "Whatever happened to her anyway?"  
  
"I have no idea but it probably had something to do with your son." Paige answered. Piper looked at the ground, remembering that her oldest had disappeared years ago, probably taking Melinda with him.  
  
Chris and Katie exchanged glances. They knew exactly what had happened to Melinda and Wyatt and weren't planning on sharing any time soon.  
  
Phoebe came running into the manor, yelling something in Italian to her cell phone, and fumbling with her purse with the other hand.  
  
"Where have you been, Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked, noticing her rumpled clothes that she had been wearing the night before.  
  
Phoebe said something to her cell, and hung up, and turned to her niece and nephew, "Not a word," She warned.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything," Katie answered, innocently.  
  
"Neither was I." Chris insisted, surprised she would even mention the idea.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure. I know the both of you." Phoebe replied smiling, "Hell, I even changed your diapers."  
  
"Not the story," Katie covered her ears and Phoebe smiled.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Good, Katie you're home." Paige said, coming down the stairs, "Your father and I want to have a little talk with you."  
  
"Later, I swear. Chris and I have something to do."  
  
Paige narrowed her eyes. Most of Katie and Chris's little antics had landed them in serious trouble, "Alright, just please stay out of trouble."  
  
"We will," Katie grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him out the front door. "I love it here!" She exclaimed, once they were outside.  
  
Chris laughed, "So do I, Katie. So do I."  
  
Piper came up behind them, glancing to the moving truck next door, "We should go say hi to our new neighbors." Piper grabbed both her son and niece before they could say anything. "Hi, I'm Piper, this is my son Chris and my niece Katie."  
  
The woman hesitated, then shook Piper's offered hand, "My name's Lynn."  
  
Chris glanced down at her wrist, noticing the mark of the Phoenix on her wrist. "A Phoenix?" He whispered. Lynn tried to cover up her wrist when he said this.  
  
Piper looked confused, "What's a Phoenix?"  
  
"A family of assassin witches," Chris answered.  
  
Lynn narrowed her eyes, "How do you know?"  
  
"Because we're witches too, maybe you've heard of the Charmed Ones." Piper answered for Chris.  
  
Lynn looked surprised, "The Charmed Ones?"  
  
"In the flesh..."  
  
Piper was interrupted by a woman's voice from inside Lynn's new house. "Mother! Where the hell are my clothes?"  
  
"In the box marked clothes," Lynn yelled back into the house.  
  
Moments later, a young woman came out of the house, "I checked, there is no box marked clothes, mother." Chris and Katie gasped silently seeing who the woman was.  
  
"Oh, this is my daughter Bianca." Lynn introduced Bianca, "Bianca, these are our new neighbors." Lowering he voice, Lynn added, "The Charmed Ones and their children." Bianca nodded, absentmindedly, staring at Chris. She couldn't believe how incredibly handsome he was.  
  
"Chris." He said, putting out a hand. She took it, still dazed. This was definitely the start of something. Chris couldn't believe that Bianca was alive and standing right in front of him. It was all he had to keep from kissing her but he knew that would only scare her off.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes, "I'm going back inside." Piper nodded, watching her son and this new witch make goo-goo eyes at each other. Katie was about to step back into the manor, when a voice yelled her name. She turned, she knew that voice.  
  
Down the walk, stepping out of a car was Ryan. Katie's heart flew into her throat as she took off running to him. He caught her and Katie felt right in his arms.  
  
"I'm gonna have to leave more often, if this is the welcome I get." Ryan teased.  
  
Katie laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't you dare," She threatened after the kiss. She sighed, she was home. "Chris we're home!" She yelled.  
  
Chris looked towards her, and smiled, "Yes, we are!" He yelled back.  
  
Piper looked confused, and sighed, probably another private joke between Katie and Chris. 'Those two are inseparable,' she thought heading back to the manor.

* * *

A/N: Sniff, okay that's the end of this story. I'm really sad to see it go but it would have gotten a little boring and stupid if I had kept going because there is no more evil Wyatt or Melinda. So yeah, bye bye story.

Also, a great, humongous, giant THANK YOU to everyone who reveiwed. I appriciate it so very very much. I love you guys!

I have another story already underway that I'm told is even better than this one (as if), so check it out. It's called, Tomorrow was going to be great. Thanks again, and I love you still!


End file.
